Demon inside Me
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: It has been a year since Jack's little Halloween prank starring AntiSepticEye. But what if he opened the door for something to come in? What if because of this, Anti became a reality? Join Jack as he tries to solve the mysteries of his nightmares, and as he helps out a new friend in need. What will happen? (Rewrite of The Demon inside ME) Rated M for safety.
1. ONE

**Alright guys, I know I should have posted this a month or two before Halloween, but I didn't get the idea to re-write it until Jack did his little "Say Goodbye" video on Halloween day. So, here is a story that should have been for said holiday. I am so behind the 8 ball on this. Sorry. Also, let me know if you felt creeped out with how I wrote the story between the song lyrics. I think I did pretty good, but I would like to know if you felt creeped out or if I could work on my horror writing. And if you are under 19 and younger...PLEASE DON'T READ (lol)! I don't want to scar your little minds for life! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

The moon held high up in the night sky of beautiful Ireland, where everyone's favorite gamer JackSepticEye (Sean McLaughlin) lived his life in peace with his girlfriend by his side. But soon...his peace was taken away as strange things kept happening around him. Halloween was closing in, and Jack kept thinking he was seeing something sitting in his house, watching him. But then, it was most likely his mind playing tricks on him, and he was still making videos the way they were before the month of October. Last year he made it look like the subscribers' created character AntiSepticEye was coming to kill him and take over. But what a mistake that was.

Jack was on his computer, looking at the comments of his latest video, when all of a sudden, his computer started glitching in and out, like it had a virus of some kind.

"What the fuck?!" He declared, as a face started glitching onto his screen. Her eyes were completely black, and her teeth had fangs. There was blood on her face, as well as her neck. Her hands went out in front of her like she was reaching out for him, and there was blood on them as well. The thing around her neck, however, intrigued the young gamer. It was a purple-black pendant gem, glued inside a black metal crown, and hanging from a gold chain. It looked pretty, yet scary, just hanging there around her bloody neck.

 **("Do you want to build a snowman?" HALLOWEEN VER. – Frozen – Traci Hines cover)***

 **[Look up the video if you want, because OMG! It's freaky, and I love it!]**

DEMON: [High pitched: Anti...] [Glitches on and off screen] (Giggles cutely/creepily) [Glitches on and off screen again] It's me!

The computer started to show a scene, with it still glitching in and out on him. The scene was of...his living room? It looked like his living room downstairs. But there was a definite difference about the room. "Is that blood?" He couldn't really see since it kept glitching on him, but it most definitely looked like blood.

"Signe!?" Jack yelled as he went to run to the door to leave when he stopped at the sound of a banging coming from the door to his recording room...and then a sweet, yet sad, voice came from the other side.

 _DEMON: Do you wanna build a snowman/come on let's go and play/I never see you anymore/come out the door/it's like you've gone away/we used to be best buddies/and now we're not/I wish you would tell me why/do you wanna build a snowman/it doesn't have to be a snowman..._

Then, the door opened up by itself with a creak to it, revealing nothing there...except for darkness.

 _DEMON: ...okay/bye._

Jack ran out of his recording room quickly and went towards the stairs, before having this strange sense of fear wash over him as he stopped running, while he looked around. Someone had to be watching him. Or was it all in his head? He could just be paranoid because it was getting closer to Halloween, or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, thinking that there was someone there, but in reality, no one was.

He went to run down the stairs, when heard the same voice from earlier come back to his ears like a tornado siren, making him stop in his tracks once more.

 _DEMON: Do you wanna build a snowman/or ride our bikes around the hall/I think some company is over due/I started talking to the pictures on the wall..._

Jack spun around to see one of the photos he got framed from PAX had blood on it now, with the eyes of his girlfriend Xed off. "Signe?"

 _DEMON: ...it gets a little lonely/with all this empty space/just watching the hours tick by/tick tock/tick tock/tick tock/tick..._

Jack gulped before he ran down the stairs, and stopping at the bottom when he noticed the blood trail leading to the living room. He gulped again as he slowly followed the trail of blood, only to find when he got there, Signe, on the ground...dead. Blood was everywhere, but it seemed to have originated from her neck, since there was more blood there then there was on her face or arms.

"SIGNE!" He screamed as he ran over to her, and kneeling by her side as her eyes showed no signs of life whatsoever, while Jack held her close to him with tears tempting his own eyes. "Signe...no..." He trembled with sobs as he started to cry heavy tears. This had to be a nightmare! There was going to be a moment of silence before he woke up and everything would be okay after this.

But what if he was wrong?

 _DEMON: Please/I know you're in here/I have been asking where you've been/they said "have courage"/and I'm trying to/but I'm right out here for you/just let me in/we only had each other/but now you left too/what am I going to do...(we used to be best buddies...)_

At that moment, Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to see the same girl from his glitching computer looking right at him. The only difference was her eyes, they had color and held sorrow in them as she knelt down next to him. She then opened her mouth to speak, showing that her fangs were still present.

 _DEMON: ...do you wanna build a snowman...(it doesn't have to be a snowman...)_

JACK: Get AWAY FROM ME!

The girl's eyes changed in an instant right then and there, as they turned completely black once again.

 _DEMON: Okay/bye..._

She then vanished into thin air as Jack let the tears fall down his face, while he found it harder, and harder, to breathe. It was like his lungs were cut off from any sort of oxygen. He was losing himself. He was becoming a shell of his former identity, not knowing...this would awaken a greater power inside of him.

Then...

 **(End of song)**

Jack woke up with a jolt as he sat up straight in his bed, as cold sweat dripped down his face. "Just a nightmare. Just a fucking nightmare. Alright." He said under his breath, while taking deep breathes before looking at the time on his phone, and saw that it said 12:00pm. He over slept. "Fuck!" He shouted as he got out of bed and got dressed quickly.

"Damn it! Why did I fucking over sleep?!" He screamed as he quickly brushed his dark green hair and ran out of the room, only to see Signe sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book while eating her lunch. He breathed in a sigh of relief before walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, babe."

"Hey Jack. You slept in late." Signe stated as she put the bookmark inside her book, and looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know. I'll just grab a little something from the fridge, and then..." Jack began, as he went to the fridge, when the sense of fear entered his veins once more. He looked to his right, not seeing anything there, then his left, and again, he saw nothing there.

"You okay?" Signe asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Uh, yeah." Jack began as he changed his mind and went to cabinet, grabbing a bag of potato chips instead. "For a moment there, I thought I felt something watching me."

"Oh, if this is another Anti trick, I'm going to slap the shit out of you!" Signe yelled.

"It's not, I swear!" He began. "And I don't remember playing that prank on you...just my subscribers."

"I watched those." Signe stated as she went to open up her book.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! You know I support everything you do."

"Oh, baby." Jack stated as he walked up to her and kissed the top of her head. He then hesitated before bending down to have his face in hers, as he said the 3 words he has been wanting to tell her for the longest time now. "I love you."

Signe looked up at him surprised. He finally said it. He finally said the words she has been dying to hear fall from his pink lips for months now, and he finally said them. "I-I love you too, Jack." And then they shared a long and sweet kiss, before Signe stood up and hugged him. Jack hugged back, with a smile on his face. Nothing could ruin this for him in this moment. Oh, but was he so wrong.

When he looked straight ahead, he saw the same girl from his dream. He stared in surprise and fear, before he blinked and saw that she was gone. _What the fuck is going on with me right now?_ He thought to himself as Signe pulled away and smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back before he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'll let you go do some videos, and then we'll hang out afterwards." Signe said as she touched Jack's cheek, and before she sat back down.

"Yeah...I'll talk to you later, babe." He said before kissing her head, and then walking up the stairs to his recording room. When he made to the top of the stairs, he looked at the photo he had of him and Signe hanging on the wall. He stared, and was grateful to see that there wasn't any blood on it, or Signe's beautiful deep blue eyes crossed out.

He smiled at this before he walked into his recording room, closed and locked the door, and then sat down at his computer. He went to turn it on, when he noticed a note on his desk. He picked it up, and unfolded it. And what it said...freaked him out.

NOTE: I'm watching. **[Think of the text that Jack used for Halloween this year on this note.]**

XXXXXXXXX

"Hang in there, Avalon!" A black haired girl yelled at her friend who was laying on the floor, looking like she was having a seizure. But her eyes were turning on and off black, and her teeth were getting pointed as well. "Hang on!"

"I...am...trying...Toria!" The girl, known as Avalon, yelled. "You...are not...HELPING!"

Another girl, with lighter blond hair, ran in with a doctor needle in her hand, and immediately stabbed it into Avalon's left leg, making the young girl stop twitching on the floor, and her eyes go back to their normal hazel blue. Her teeth also have stopped growing their points and were her normal again, cueing the lighter blond girl to pull out the needle. Thankfully, she didn't need a bandaid for her needle mark.

Avalon was breathing heavily as she sat up slightly and looked at the two girls. "Thank you guys. I owe you one."

"You owe us none. We'll always be there for you, Ava." Toria said.

"She's getting stronger, Yvette. I hope what you gave me will last."

"It should for a while. Longer than before." The lighter blond, known as Yvette, stated back. "But it won't last forever."

"Forever would have been nice."

"Girl, I am dying over here! I've tried everything to make it be where you are normal, and nothing has worked!"

"Well, keep trying! I'm tired of this...thing, taking over my life! I've lived with it for too long!" Avalon yelled as she stood up from the ground and went to the front door, as she grabbed her black leather jacket.

"Where you going?" Toria asked as she stood up as well.

"For a walk. I need to clear my head." Avalon answered before she walked out the front door, while putting on her jacket.

"Come on, Yvette. Let's get back to work." Toria said as she walked to her computer and started typing up formulas.

"I don't get her, Toria! Why does she have to be...?!"

"A bitch?" Toria finished, making Yvette sigh as she nodded her head yes. "Yeah, she was like that back in California. But don't be fooled, under that hard surface, there's a soft core waiting to come out."

"What is she doing then? Waiting to be free from the "curse" that she was born with?"

"Well, what she told me, and I quote: 'I'll help people out, be Christ to them, and do the plan the way He wants me to do it, but until the monster is gone, I won't be myself'." Toria said as she looked over at Yvette. "She's scared, sweetie."

"So am I!"

"But she's lived with this for her entire life of 21 years! Give her time. She'll come through."

Yvette sighed again before walking over to her computer and sat down to do some work, but instead, just sat there, swiveling in her seat as she thought about Avalon.

XXXXXXXXX

Jack walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen as he yawned with exhausion. He went to the fridge and got a bottled water, before noticing he felt the sense of being watched again. He turned around and looked around, not seeing anything, until he noticed a bit of blood on the kitchen table. "Signe?!" He called out in fear, hoping his dream wasn't coming true.

"Yeah, Sean?" Signe called back from upstairs, making the young gamer sigh with relief as he walked up the stairs to see her holding a cloth to her thumb.

"What did you do?!"

"I cut myself with scissors while doing a craft."

"Oh, you silly." Jack then grabbed a bandaid from the drawer in the bathroom, and looked at his girlfriend's hand. It was now only bleeding a short bit, making it easier for Jack place the bandaid on the wound, and then kissing the bandaid with a smile, making Signe smile as well.

"Thank you." She said.

"What is a boyfriend for if he can't take care of his girlfriend?" Jack stated before hearing a bang on their front door. "The fuck!"

"I'll go get it." Signe said before pecking Jack's lips, and then ran down the stairs. Jack followed close behind, and watched as Signe opened the front door, revealing a skinny, pale white girl, who had shoulder length brown hair with red highlights and black low-lights, and no bangs. Seeing this girl made Jack's heart almost leap out of his chest.

 _No way...that's the girl from my nightmare!_ He thought to himself. Her outfit consisted of a red mini-dress that had a lacy turtle neck sleeveless top, black netting tights, and black leather high-heeled boots. Even a black leather jacket was placed on her back. But the one thing that grabbed Jack's attention, was her necklace...it was the exact same one that he saw in his nightmare!

Fear started coursing through his veins as Signe stared in surprise at the young girl standing at their door.

"Avalon, what brings you here?" Signe asked with a grin.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but..." Avalon began. "...I could really use an old friend right now."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of the rewrite of The Demon inside ME. Also, I changed my mind. The original is going to be staying up on the site so people can see how that one went, and then can read this one to see how this one is different. But I really hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	2. TWO

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

 **Bold +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 **Bold = dream/nightmare**

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

"What's wrong, Ava?" Signe asked as she lead Avalon to the couch with Jack following suit.

"It's just...life" Avalon stated as she crossed her arms over her chest out of a nervous habit.

"Well life does get you down sometimes." Signe replied with a giggle following afterwards.

"Yeah, I..." Avalon began to say when she noticed Jack standing there in the doorway. "...I know you."

"You do?" Jack asked, fear still coursing through his veins. _Don't tell me we had the same fucking dream last night!_ He thought.

"Yeah." Avalon began, making Jack fear more than usual. "You're JackSepticEye...my friend Toria Fields watches you all the time. Well, when she's not working." After hearing that, he breathed out the breathe he didn't even know he was holding.

"Oh, that's nice!" He said with a grin.

"Yeah, she can't stop quoting you most of the time." Avalon added before she sat on the couch.

"Hey, Jack...can you give me and Avalon some privacy...please?" Signe asked as she looked at her boyfriend. The young gamer smiled and went to say "sure" when Avalon stood up quickly.

"NO!" She yelled making the couple look over at her in surprise. "I mean, 1 friend is okay, but have 2 friends to help me out is even better."

"Ava..." Signe began as she touched her shoulder, only to have it be hit away by Avalon. "...alright."

 _SHITE!_ Jack thought to himself as he walked over a chair and sat down nervously, as Avalon sat down as well.

"You thirsty, or hungry?" Signe asked as she sat down next to Avalon.

"I could use some hot coco. It's pretty cold out there." Avalon answered.

"You got it." Signe then got up and walked to the kitchen to make her friend something to drink.

Then, awkward silence took the presence of Signe's absence. Jack just watched as Avalon played around with her necklace, before noticing him looking at her. She saw the glow of fear in his eyes, and worry plastard on his face, before he realized she saw him and looked down at his hands.

"What are you nervous about, Jack?" Avalon began quietly as she looked away. "Nervous that I might mention that dream of yours?"

Jack sighed in defeat as he looked up at her, seeing that she was looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "How'd you know about that?"

"I had the same dream 2 nights ago. It had a boy haunting me, who..." Avalon began as she looked at him completely now. "...who looked just like you."

"Me?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah." Avalon said looking down at the floor. "And I wish I knew why, or how."

Jack just stared at her in confusion, before it started melting into sorrow and wonder. Something about this girl not only scared him, but mainly intrigued him. She seemed normal right now...but how he thought too soon.

Avalon stood up from the couch and walked to the front of the living room, as she heard Signe clanking cups together while making her some hot coco.

"Avalon?" Jack began, making said girl look over at him with sorrow and fear in her eyes.

"Have you ever felt...trapped, Mr. McLaughlin?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you mean." Jack answered confused.

"Like you don't feel like you are yourself, but always like you are someone...different."

"Well..." Jack began as he stood up. He was getting a bit more comfortable with this mysterious girl. "...when I was younger...yeah. But it was normal for a kid."

"But not for me." Avalon stated in return, making Jack look at her, seeming more confused than before. "I have felt trapped, for 21 years. And I hate every second of it." She began. "My life is not my own."

 **("Finding Mr. Midnight" – Random Encounters ft. Sparrow Rayne)***

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, quietly so Signe couldn't hear them in the other room.

"What I mean is..." Avalon started to say as she turned around and looked at a photo of him with Signe on a shelf. They looked so happy together that it made the tough girl grin a slight bit. But not for long as she remembered what her life was like. She then turned back around, looking at Jack with an unreadible emotion on her face. "...I'm not who I want to be at the moment."

 _AVALON: I've seen a world/unlike any you've seen/full of creatures who've been in my dreams/I know a pain/like you wouldn't believe/one that rips me apart at the seams/take your pills, Ava/just lie still, Ava/was that dead girl me? Avalon/Avalon/none of this is real/so they tell me/shall we/see what these reveal/I hear the demon's/whispers/echo in my mind/it's the perfect time/to die/finding a demon's way out._

"What has happened to you?" Jack asked.

"I was born like this, and when I turned 9...I started becoming her. She has been taking control ever since." Avalon answered.

"Can't you fight it?"

"I've been trying!"

 _AVALON: I've seen the end/of a number of lives/and I wonder if I've caused a few/am I a ghost/is my heart made of wood/is that blood on my hands from me or you/I hear voices/all these noises/are my choices gone?! Avalon/Avalon/puppet on a string/you can taunt me/haunt me/it won't change a thing/because the demon's/whispers/echo in my mind/it's the perfect time/to die/finding a demon's way out! Every memory/is a mystery or lie/tears well/from the blood/in my eyes!_

Avalon stood there with sadness in her eyes as she looked back at Jack, only to have him back up in fright, as he saw her eyes were completely black. But soon, they were back to normal.

 _AVALON: Avalon/Avalon/how'd your sister die/you won't trust me/just beware the shadows lie/he'll surround you/drown you/barry you alive/but you'll shake him/break him/each time you survive/so let the demon's/whispers/echo in your mind/it's the perfect time/to die/finding a demon's way out._

 **(End of song)**

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." Jack stated with a sad grin on his face.

"Do you even know what I am?!" Avalon asked, sounding scared.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jack answered, shocking the life out of Avalon. "That dream I had the other night, had a female demon haunting me. A demon...who looked just like you, like yours looked just like me."

"What?" Avalon began. "But, that only happens if, you, are..." She stopped mid sentence as she looked at Jack once again.

"Only if you're what?" Jack asked, with fear tainting his voice.

"Only if you're part demon." Avalon finished, as she backed away slightly.

"But, I'm not."

"Did you do anything that could give you that dream then?! Because that could have opened a door!"

"No! I...!" Jack began to argue, when memories flashed in his brain from last year. "...did. Last year...for Halloween."

"What did you do?"

"I...pretended that Anti, a subscribers' created character, was coming to kill me and take over. But, it was just a prank!"

"Oh, my; God." Avalon stood there shocked. Her best friend's hero and idol was part demon now, thanks to a little prank on his fans. This wasn't good.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my last name!?" Jack stated, sounding a bit curious and changing the subject.

"Signe told me." Avalon replied nonchalantly.

"The balls on that girl!" He yelled in her direction, only to have Signe giggle in the background as she walked back in with a cup of hot coco in her hand, and handed it to Avalon.

Avalon took it into her hands with a thank you, and blew on it before taking a sip.

"I made it luke warm. I know you don't like it too hot." Signe stated with a smile as she sat on the arm of the chair Jack was sitting in a few moments ago.

"Thanks, dearie." Avalon said, before she could feel something stirring inside her. She looked at the window, seeing her reflection...but it wasn't her.

Her reflection looked up with completely black eyes, with the left eye having a red iris instead of hazel blue, and her skin was a whole lot paler than it usually was. Her smile grew, showing off her fangs, as she held up a knife in her right hand.

" _Good luck, Ava...you'll need it."_ The demon said in its echoed high pitched voice, as she sliced the knife on her neck, making blood slide onto it.

"Uh, thanks for the hot coco. But I should get going." Avalon said as she set the mug on the coffee table and began to leave, holding in her demon.

"Avalon, what's wrong?! You okay?!" Signe called as she followed her.

 _No, Signe...don't..._ Avalon thought to herself. "Enough, Signe!"

"No, I want to know! I am your friend after all! So please tell me what's wrong!"

"Signe, leave her alone! She obviously doesn't want to talk!" Jack called from the living room.

"But she's been acting like this ever since I met her, Jack! I want to know what's wrong!"

"Signe..." Avalon began as she stopped walking, with her back still to Signe. "...I said, ENOUGH!" And with that, Avalon spun around, with a swing of her right hand, making a black surge of energy fly out of her finger tips, and hit Signe...in the neck. The sight made Avalon scream as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

What did she just do?

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Uh-oh...what happened? Is Jack's nightmare coming true? Sorry for the ending scene here, I just really liked that scene in the movie Frozen that I had to put it in somehow, and this came to me recently. So, here ya go.**

 **Anyway, keep an eye out for chapter 3. God bless!**


	3. THREE

**Just letting you all know, that I am also changing the name of Avalon's demon from Akuma (which means demon in Japanese), to a word that means fire in Japanese because I think the name I chose for the re-write sounds better. Just a heads up. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

 _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized_ **= _flashback/memory_**

 **Bold = dream/nightmare**

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Blood. Blood everywhere, surrounding Signe's body as she layed there on the floor...motionless. The force of the demonic energy only cut like a knife, so Signe wasn't headless, but it still freaked the young singer to the bone.

Avalon stood there, scared and full of regret. She took another life because of her damn demon, and this time, it was a friend. The one she believed was perfect for Jack in so many different ways than others. But now she was gone. If she hadn't pushed to know what was wrong with her, she'd still be alive and with Jack right now.

"Signe!?" Jack yelled as Avalon heard the pounding of feet on the floor running towards the front door hallway. She didn't know what to do! This was Jack we were talking about! He would be devastated and mad if saw that a girl he hardly knew, killed his girlfriend with just a swipe of the hand.

"I guess you have more of me in you than I thought." Her demon echoed through her head, before Avalon grabbed the door knob, and ran out of the house at the speed of light, right as Jack ran into the hallway.

"SIGNE!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Toria was on the computer while Yvette did some paperwork, when her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and put it to her ear as she answered the call.

"Thanks for calling, this is Yvette McKnight speaking." She said.

"Yvette, it's Jack." Jack's voice spoke from the other end, sounding scared and worried. "I need your help."

"What do you need, Sean?" Yvette asked as she put the piece of paper she looking at down to listen to her friend.

"Signe's dying."

"What?! How?!"

"A girl named Avalon just cut her on the neck! I don't know how she did that without a knife, but she did it!"

"Oh, God...her demon's getting stronger. Alright, I'll be right there."

"Please hurry!" Jack yelled with worry, before they hung up with each other. Yvette then went up to the key holder, and grabbed her keys, before slipping on her dark jean jacket with black feux fur on the collar.

"What's going on?" Toria asked, sounding concerned. She didn't like the sound of anything she was saying.

"Avalon might have accidentally killed Sean's girlfriend. I need to go and see what truly happened." Yvette answered as she opened the front door.

"Wait for me!" Toria yelled as she grabbed her own dark jean jacket with leather cuffs and a leather collar, and then leaving with Yvette. I hope everything is okay. She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **("Blood & Tears" – Random Encounters ft. Sparrow Rayne)***

Avalon ran as fast as she could in the dress she was wearing down the streets of Athlone, trying to get as far enough away as possible from Jack's building. Odds were he found Signe, and called the police. So she was most likely going to be a wanted woman by now. Half way down the road, Avalon stopped by a tree leading into the woods, and leaned up against it.

 _AVALON: Trapped within myself/feels like I'm always someone else/no one knows she's here/as the day draws near/I will find a way/to get/this demon a stray/if I could be free/would she/come recapture me/and I/won't forgive the pain/or forget the years/full of blood and tears._

She then began to walk into the woods, with her high-heeled boots crunching leaves along the way, as visions of different creatures came into her line of sight. Her life had just changed forever.

 _AVALON: No more knives and burns/no more blood/no more lessons learned/here I draw the line/etched in blood of mine/I will risk it all/for a/chance to break her walls/I will roll the dice/offer/any sacrifice/and I/won't live one more day/with these broken fears/full of blood and tears._

Just then, she stopped walking, with black smoke swirling around her like ribbons, while her left eye began flashing on and off red, while the other flashed black, as she stood in the center of the big clearing. They better be afraid.

 _AVALON: So Ava/no more crying/only chaos/no relying/on someone to save us/if they only knew/all the/things that I've been through/if I had my soul/would it/finally be whole/be myself forever more/but with a thousand smears/full of blood and..._

Right then and there, the smoke was absorbed into Avalon, as she backed into a tree, with the last bit of smoke entering her body. Her head was facing the ground, until...she shot up her head, with one eye completely black, the other half-black, half-red.

 _AVALON: ...TEARS!_

She had begun releasing all of the energy she was holding inside her, out into the universe, while some of it was swirling around her body like a ribbon on a dress. She was done messing around. Her dark side...was coming out.

 **(End of song)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat in the living room of his home, with Yvette standing off to the side checking out Signe, and Toria was in the kitchen on the phone.

"Come on, come on, come on..." Jack kept saying under his breathe. "This can't be fucking happening."

"Damn it!" Toria yelled as she walked back into the living room, while hanging up on her phone.

"Still no answer from Avalon."

"Why are you even trying to get a hold of that bitch!" Jack yelled. "She fucking killed my girlfriend!"

"We don't know that for sure, Jack!" Toria began. "Chances are…"

"He's right." Yvette retorted. "Signe is gone."

"NO!" Jack screamed as Toria's phone went off. She looked at the caller ID, and immediately answered it.

"Ava, where are you?! You just ran after you…!"

"Killed Signe, I know." Avalon finished on the other end. "But I didn't know what else to do! My demon is getting stronger! I was afraid I'd hurt Jack too."

"Is that Signe's killer?" Jack asked as he went to grab Toria's phone.

"Sean, calm down!" Yvette yelled as she stood up from the floor and looked over at her friends.

"Yvette is there?"

"Yeah, I called her, you fucking bitch!" Jack yelled.

"Jack!" Toria yelled at him with surprise, before a pile of black smoke came into the living room, as Toria lost connection with Avalon. "Avalon?"

"You have no fucking right to call me a bitch!" Avalon yelled as the smoke cleared, showing she was standing in the spot of the smoke. Jack jumped at the sight of this with a start, as Yvette just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt Signe, let alone kill her!" She added.

"Yeah, well you did!" Jack said standing up. "And I am about ready to call the police!"

"I wouldn't do that, Sean." Yvette stated.

"Why not?! She killed Signe and ran! She should be in jail!" Jack yelled at his friend.

"I ran because I didn't want to hurt you too!" Avalon yelled at him, causing him to calm down a bit.

"Why is that?" He asked, curious. "You hardly know me."

"Because Toria is a big fan of yours, and I'd think she'd hate me if I ended up killing her favorite YouTuber…maybe even kill me as well."

"It's true." Toria stated.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled. "Why did she have to keep pestering you?!" Tears started fall down his face as he fell to the floor in grief, while leaned against the couch out of distress.

Avalon saw this and all of sudden, felt bad for the young gamer. She could tell that Signe was really happy with Jack, and vise versa, but now…he didn't have her anymore.

Jack let the tears flow like a river as he stared at his girlfriend's body on the floor. Moments ago, he was helping her with a wound on her finger, and now…she was gone. And he had finally said 'I love you' to her, not realizing that it would be the only time he'd say that to her. Today definitely didn't turn out the way he thought it would.

 _"Kasai? Is that you?"_ A voice spoke through the air, making everyone in the room stop, and look over at Jack.

"What?" He asked as he wiped a tear away.

"Did you speak?" Toria asked.

"No…I'm busy mourning my girlfriend." Jack said like it was obvious.

"Who the hell is Kasai then, and how did he…?"

"Kasai is my demon's name." Avalon interrupted. "And I'm right there with you. That voice sounded like Jack's."

"How the hell did it sound like…?" Jack began, before the sound and feeling of static could be heard and felt in the air, making the young gamer stand up and look around. "Okay, that's weird."

"You beat me to killing that girl, Kasai…nice job." The voice said again, as Jack's hands bunched up into fists.

"Now I see what you guys meant by he sounds like me." Jack said through gritted teeth. He was still pretty ticked off and sad about Signe that he didn't need someone telling Avalon it was a nice job.

"Well, I'm not one to want to kill. Kasai maybe." Avalon said, before a swirl of electricity swirled around behind her, making the young brunette spin around and back up a small bit, as she created a sword of black energy.

Then, the electricity died down, and there, standing in middle of it all, was a man with extremely dark green hair and really pale skin. He was wearing all black, and when he looked up, you could see deep green eyes where blue should be. Even when he grinned, you could see two sets of fangs, the second set longer than the first.

"No…no way…that's what you meant by me opening a door." Jack said as fear was coursing through his veins.

"Yeah…" Avalon stated as she held her sword with bravery, and a little bit of fear, but mostly bravery.

"Long time no see, Kasai." He stated with a sinister high pitched, deep, and medium sounding voice all at once. It reminded Toria of when Jack did the videos with his dark side coming out last year.

"I'm not Kasai. She may be apart of me, but I am not her." Avalon retorted, making the male demon giggle creepily like how Jack laughed for Flowey.

"Then how is it you look just like her?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question…" Avalon began, with venom in her voice. "…Anti."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. FOUR

__Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing__

 ** **Bold +**** _ _italicized__ ** _ **flashback/memory**_**

 ** **Bold = dream/nightmare****

 ** ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story****

Everyone ran through the halls of the apartment building, with Avalon at the head, and Jack right behind her with Toria and Yvette right behind him. They ran to the front glass door of the building, before pushing it open with force, and running to Yvette's car.

They all got in quickly, and got their seat belts on, as Toria went to grab the steering wheel. "We're in Ireland, Toria." Yvette said, before she started the car.

"Right."

"Everyone, hang on!" She called before stepping on the gas pedal and drove off, right as Anti floated out of the building.

He smirked evilly as he disappeared into the shadows of the night. _"Nice try, Kasai...nice try."_

XXXXXXXXXX

They drove down the streets of Athlone quickly, with Jack and Avalon in the back seat, while Toria was in the front with Yvette.

"So...how'd you meet Yvette?" Avalon asked Jack, not even looking at him.

"Huh?" Jack looked over at Avalon, only to see her eyes flicker black and back to hazel blue, before she looked at him from the corner of her cold eyes. "Oh, uh..."

"We met on the street one day." Yvette answered. "But right now isn't the time to talk about this!"

"Geez. I just felt like asking. Fuck."

"Ava, stop saying that word!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But it comes with the territory!" Avalon yelled before she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, I hope we lost him." Yvette said as she kept looking in her rear view mirror and side view mirrors. "Avalon, explain how you distracted him!"

"He was pretty easy to distract..."

 **XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX**

"I could ask you the same thing, Anti."

"Oh, well that's simple, Kasai..." Anti began as he took a few steps towards Avalon. "...I am him, in more ways than others."

"Anti...you've been like this for as long as Kasai can remember...why?" Avalon asked, as she could hear Yvette getting her gun ready to shoot. But with a settle wave her hand, Yvette stopped.

"Why?" Anti asked. "Because I want to be the ONLY Jack that is out there!"

"Okay, he's scaring me." Jack whispered to himself, but fortunately, Toria heard him.

"That's what he wants to do." Toria whispered to him. "Just don't show fear, and he'll leave you alone."

"Too late."

"Yeah, well you can't be, Anti, and you know that!" Avalon yelled to him out of anger, before throwing her black energy sword at him, making him shelter himself quickly with his arms and have the sword shatter on him. But once he looked back up, after the sword hit him (without leaving a scratch), he noticed that they were all gone.

 **XXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXX**

"He seems pretty dumb." Jack stated, still looking out the window.

"He is." Avalon said back as she looked forward towards Yvette and Toria. "Where the fuck are we supposed to go now? Anti probably already knows about your lab, Yvette."

"Oh, damn it! I forgot about that!" Yvette stated as she stopped at a stop light.

"I think I have a place." Jack said as he looked forward towards them finally.

"Oh? What place?" Yvette asked, as Avalon looked over at him.

"Let me guess...your old cabin?" Toria asked, smiling, which made Jack smile as well.

"Wow...you really are a fan!" He stated. "And yes, that's the place."

"But I thought a sibling of yours was staying there." Avalon asked. "And before you ask, no I'm not a fan. Toria showed me that one video of you going back to your old home."

"He recently moved somewhere else, and my parents are out of town for a small while. I'm sure they won't mind us using it for a short while." Jack stated.

"It's worth a shot." Yvette said as she pressed on the gas pedal while the light changed green.

"AH!" Avalon yelled as she grabbed her stomach. "No...not now!"

"Oh, fuck!" Toria yelled as she turned in her seat to check on her friend.

"Now...who has...the potty mouth?!" Avalon stated through pangs of pain, as black smoke started to bunch up around her necklace.

"Oh, shut up!" Toria yelled at her, before the smoke shot out of the necklace, and out the window, heading back to the apartment complex.

XXXXXXXXXX

A knock was heard on the door...Jack's door. The police was waiting for an answer, and when they didn't get one, they were about to knock again, when it flew open, showing a man that looked like Jack...but we all know it wasn't.

"Can I help you?" Anti asked, trying his best to keep his demon eyes hidden.

"Yes, are you Sean McLaughlin?" One of the two officers asked.

"That's me."

"We got a call saying that they could hear yelling and screaming coming from this house."

"Oh, I was just recording a game. I'm a YouTube Gamer. Everything is fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Anti stated with a smile on his face.

"Alright, we're sorry to disturb you this evening. Goodnight." The officer said before him and his partner left.

"Goodnight indeed." Anti said under his breathe before walking back in and closing the door, and letting his neon green eyes come back from being ocean blue. "Now...to try and track them down." He walked over to the patio door and walked outside, looking out at the sky. He loved how gray the clouds were, and how the sun rarely shined. Being someone from underground, he liked the dark.

That was when he noticed the black smoke floating in the distance, heading towards him. He moved out of the way as the smoke shot through the opened patio window, and swirled around in a circle above the ground, before swirling higher and higher until it was the height of a human girl, and then dispersed throughout the apartment home, making a girl with long (same length as Avalon's) black hair with crimson highlights, and completely black eyes, standing in its place. She closed her eyes, and then opened them back up, revealing them to be normal, red eyes.

"Ooh...it feels good to be out." Kasai began, as she stretched a small bit. "Even if it is for just a little while."

"Kasai? Is that you?" Anti asked as he walked back into the apartment with surprise on his face, and making the young female demon look over at him.

"Anti-Jack...it's been a while." She said as she walked up to him.

 **("Glowing in the Dark" – The Girl and the Dreamcatcher) [Think of them dancing together while singing the song]**

She then planted a big, passionate kiss on his lips, with him doing the same before she pulled away.

KASAI: I thought we'd never see each other again.

 _ANTI: You know/how I/get when the sun goes down/how it/feels when no one's around_

 _KASAI: I know/I know-oh-oh-oh/I know/I know-oh-oh_

 _ANTI: I get/kind of/lost and I can't see straight/hate it/but it's just want we take_

 _KASAI: I know/I know-oh-oh-oh/I know/I know-oh-oh_

 _BOTH: I've been/bitten by the lonely/but when I'm not the only..._

 _KASAI: When I'm/when I'm/not the/only._

 _BOTH: One who/feels it/maybe its sick to say/but it/helps that you feel the same_

 _KASAI: I know/I know-oh-oh-oh (but when the lights go out...)_

 _BOTH: We're glowing in the dark/we/started from a spark/we're lights that never go out/like we've never been down/glowing in the dark/we'll/light up Central Park/we're lights that never go out/cause you're here with me now/dark days/but it's alright/so fine/every night/whoa-oh/oh-oh-oh-oh/glowing in the dark/we started from a spark/we're lights that never go out/like we've never been down_

 _ANTI: Glowing in the Dark!_

 _BOTH: Doing/2 AM/way above the clouds/rooftop/yeah we're just hanging out_

 _KASAI: I know/I know-oh-oh-oh/I know/I know-oh-oh_

 _BOTH: Now we're/looking/down like we got no fear/we got/dreams and they start right here_

 _KASAI: I know/I know-oh-oh-oh/I know/I know-oh-oh_

 _BOTH: We/get/bitten by the lonely/but we're not the only_

 _KASAI: yeah we're/yeah we're/not the/only_

 _BOTH: ones who/know the/way you get through the night/is to bring on a little bright_

 _KASAI: I know/I know-oh-oh-oh (but when the lights go out...)_

 _BOTH: We're glowing in the dark/we/started from a spark/we're lights that never go out/like we've never been down/glowing in the dark/we'll/light up Central Park/we're lights that never go out/cause you're here with me now/dark days/but it's alright/so fine/every night/whoa-oh/oh-oh-oh-oh/glowing in the dark/we started from a spark/we're lights that never go out/like we've never been down_

 _ANTI: Glowing in the Dark!_

As Kasai and Anti danced a bit together, they began to dance out into the bright moon, shinning from above, on the patio.

 _BOTH: When/I'm/bitten by the lonely/you can get to know me_

 _KASAI: I know/I know-oh-oh-oh..._

 _BOTH: We're glowing in the dark/we/started from a spark/we're lights that never go out/like we've never been down/glowing in the dark/we'll/light up Central Park/we're lights that never go out/cause you're here with me now/dark days/but it's alright/so fine/every night/whoa-oh/whoa-oh-oh-oh/glowing in the dark/we started from a spark/we're lights that never go out/like we've never been down_

 _ANTI: Glowing in the Dark!_

 **(End of song)**

"I've missed you." Anti stated as he kissed Kasai again, only to have her push away.

"Same here, boo. But, we have a mission to unfold." Kasai stated as she patted Anti's chest and looked up at the now clear moonlit sky.

"Right...about that..." Anti began, as Kasai's crimson eyes glowed brighter than before out of anger. "...my door was opened too soon...I need more time to gain my strength back."

"There is one way to get it back quickly." Kasai said, settling her eyes down, before handing Anti a dagger, that has a black base, and a very pure white blade with black leaf designs etched into the weapon.

"That would be...?"

"You really are dumb." Kasai showed after a while, that his name was on one side of the blade, making his eyes widen. "Use this...on Jack."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. FIVE

__Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing__

 ** **Bold +**** _ _italicized__ **** ** _ **flashback/memory**_**

 ** **Bold = dream/nightmare****

 ** ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story****

Yvette pulled into the driveway of Jack's old house, and parked the car quickly. Toria tried to wake up Avalon, but she wouldn't budge. "Ava...wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Avalon began as she opened her eyes to see the cabin next to them. "What happened?"

"I think Kasai somehow left you, dear." Yvette answered before getting out with Jack following suit, and Toria a little ways after. Avalon just sat there, looking like a deer in headlights, before getting out of the car and running out to the open empty field, away from her friends and Jack.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked as he watched Avalon stand in the lush green grass of his old field.

"She's never had Kasai leave her like that before. So I'm pretty sure that she needs some time to herself." Toria stated as she walked into the cabin with Yvette ahead of her. Jack stayed for a while, and watched Avalon standing there, looking at the woods around them. After a while, he sighed and walked into his old home, and looked around himself.

"Alright, let's begin on the plan."

Avalon stood in the field, far from the cabin that everyone was in, and talking about how they were going to get rid of the demons haunting Jack and herself. "What have done with my life?" She asked herself as she swirled her hand in the air, and surprisingly made a table and chair out of broken down twigs from the woods near by.

 **("Confrontation" - Jekyll and Hyde – laclopinette (YouTube) cover)***

Avalon sat down on the chair and leaned against the table, as she thought to when all this first started, 21 years ago, when she was born on May 25, and was working on trying to get the demon inside her under control.

 _AVALON: It's over now/I know inside/no one must ever know/the sorry tale of/Demon Kasai/and those/who died/no one must ever know/they'd only see the tragedy/they'd not see my intent/the shadow of Kasai's evil would/forever kill/the good/that I had meant/am I a good girl/am I a mad girl/it's such a fine line/between a good girl/and/a..._

Just then, the wind picked up a bit, and Avalon felt the rush of fear slide through her spine. Kasai was back.

 _KASAI: Do you really think/that I would ever let you go/do you think/I'd ever set you free/if you do/I'm sad to say/it simply isn't so/you will never get away from me!_

Avalon shot up from her seat, making the twig chair and table fall apart, for the young singer was angry.

 _AVALON: All that you are is a face in the mirror/I close my eyes and you disappear._

 _KASAI: I'm what you face when you face in the mirror/long you live I will still be here._

 _AVALON: All that you are is the end of a nightmare/all that you are is a dying scream/after tonight/I shall end this demon dream!_

Kasai then right away appeared in front of Avalon right then and there, freaking Avalon out a bit.

 _KASAI: This is not a dream my friend/and it will never end/this one is the nightmare/that goes on/Kasai is here to stay/no matter what you may pretend/and I'll flourish long after you're gone!_

 _AVALON: Soon you will die and my silence will hide you/you cannot choose but to lose control._

 _KASAI: You can't control me/I live deep inside you/each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_

 _AVALON: I don't need you to survive like you need me/I'll become whole as you dance with death/and I'll rejoyce as your breath your final breathe!_

 _KASAI: For I live/inside you forever_ (AVALON: NO!) _/with Satan himself by my side_ (AVALON: NO!) _/and I know/that now and forever/they'll never be able to seperate/Avalon from/Kasai!_

 _AVALON: Can't you see it's/over now/it's time to die!_

 _KASAI: No not I/only you._

 _AVALON: If I die/you die too_

 _KASAI: No you'll die in me/I'll be you!_

 _AVALON: Damn you, Kasai/set me free!_

 _KASAI: Can't you see/you are me!_

 _AVALON: NO! Deep inside..._

 _KASAI: I am you/you are me!_

 _AVALON: NO! Never!_

 _KASAI: Yes, forever!_

AVALON: Gosh damn you, Kasai! Take all your evil deeds...and ROT IN HELL!

Just then, Avalon noticed that Kasai was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the area, before she felt a strange feeling entering her body, making her right eye turn completely black, while the other stayed hazel blue, and Kasai's voice coming out of her mouth.

KASAI: I'll see you there...Avalon!

 _AVALON: NEVER!_

 **(End of song)**

After Avalon won to keep control of Kasai, she realized that her demon heard everything they were saying in Yvette's car. Anti was on his way now that he knew where they were. And it was only a matter of time before...

"AHHHH!" Avalon spun around to look at the cabin, seeing a trail of black smoke rush away quickly. Knowing that since Kasai was back to possessing her, that it had to be Anti, which only meant one thing.

"Jack!" She yelled, running towards the cabin, not realizing or feeling Kasai leave her again, and follow Anti's stream of black smoke.

As Avalon ran into the cabin, she saw Toria and Yvette trying to help Jack stand up. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Anti showed up." Toria stated the obvious.

"I can see that!" Avalon said sarcastically as she ran over to help Jack up. "But can someone tell me what he did?!"

"He hit me with some sort magic...not sure what though." Jack stated as he grabbed his chest, and started freaking out. "The fuck?" He pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing a small scar where his heart is.

"Whoa...that's freaky." Toria stated.

"How the hell...?" Yvette began as she stared at the scar for a moment.

"No..." Avalon said under her breathe as she backed up a bit, making the 3 people she traveled with look at her in confusion. "...please tell me he didn't have that fucking dagger with him!"

"Yeah...how'd you know?" Jack asked as he put his shirt back to normal.

"Damn it!" Avalon yelled as she got so angry that she shot a piece of her dark energy at a table, breaking one of the legs. Guess she still had the powers that Kasai gave her when she wasn't in her 'home'. "No, no, no!"

"What's wrong?!" Toria asked, sounding scared.

"I think I know." Yvette said, concerned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Anti...has gained the rest of his powers now...with your help." Avalon began to explain as she looked at Jack with sorrow.

"How?!" Jack asked, scared.

"He used the dagger...and with just a zap to the heart of someone he wants to possess..."

"They end being connected. And if one dies, the other dies." Yvette finished as she walked away, sad.

"Wait...I'm..."

"You are now one with Anti."

XXXXXXXXXX

Anti showed Kasai the dagger, showing that his name had changed to Jack's real name of Sean McLaughlin when they stopped at the outside of Jack's apartment.

"Perfect. Now, are you ready for to do what we have been wanting since our creation?" Kasai said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, you know it." Anti stated before they both disappeared into their smoke streams, and flew towards the cabin the group was staying at, not knowing someone was watching from afar. He walked out of the shadows, staring at the couple that left the area, before pulling out his cell phone, and calling Jack himself.

"Jack, what is going on?" Mark said to himself.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. SIX

__Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing__

 ** **Bold +**** _ _italicized__ **** ** _ **flashback/memory**_**

 ** **Bold = dream/nightmare****

 ** ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story****

Toria was on her laptop looking up ways to get rid of a connection with a demon, while Yvette just sat next to her helping out. Jack was sitting on an old bed in the background, trying to make sense of all this. But nothing was coming to him. He looked over at Avalon, who sitting on the couch with her phone, waiting to feel Kasai come back to her. He grinned as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, gaining her attention.

"No...go ahead." She said quietly as Jack sat down next to her. She had put her phone in her leather jacket pocket after locking it and sat there with her arms crossed.

"So...how you holding up?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

"Me? I've delt with this sort of thing my whole life, I'm fine. It's you I'm more worried about." Avalon answered with attitude.

"I'm fine. Just sore." Jack stated.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this now too."

"Hey don't be." Jack said, earning a surprised look from Avalon. "I don't think I would have known what I do now if it weren't for you showing up." Avalon smiled at this before she could feel her eyes grow heavy. She hadn't slept in a while, so, no one could blame her for being tired. And Jack noticed this as she yawned.

"Come on, lay down and try to get some rest." He said, leaning back some on the couch.

"But, you're in the way." Avalon said with a giggle.

"I'm cool with it. Signe does..." He stopped after a while and shook his head to relieve himself of the grief he just felt. "...did that all the time."

"Oh...okay." Avalon sighed as she layed down, with her head laying on Jack's lap, and just thought, before her eyes finally closed shut. Jack saw that she fell asleep and smiled as he put his head back to rest himself, with a hand on her arm, as a way to keep her somewhat safe from the demons that plagued them.

"I'm getting NOTHING!" Toria yelled out of anger, making Yvette cover her mouth with her hand.

"Quiet! They're sleeping!" Yvette said, right as Jack's phone went off, and Jack groaned.

"Who the fuck is calling me?" He exclaimed as he grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jack? It's Mark. Is everything okay?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Avalon woke up in the middle of a pitch black room. The only light she had was a spotlight shinning above her. She stood up to look around some more, now realizing she was wearing all black. She had a sleeveless turtleneck crop top on, along with a mini-skirt that had a hip cape attached to it, having it hit the floor. She even had black strapy high-heeled shoes on her feet as well.

"What the hell? Where am I?" She asked before memories of recent events were brought back to her.

"Kasai...you look beautiful tonight." An all too familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

 **("Sleeping Beauty" – Traci Hines)**

Avalon spun around to see Anti standing right there, with his bright green eyes glowing in the darkness of her nightmare. They circled each other for a long time, like two lions fighting over a piece of food. It was weird in Avalon's opinion. She felt calm while looking at Anti. It was like, Kasai was pulling herself out of her so she could be with Anti...someway, somehow.

 _AVALON: Something moves/in the shadows/something lurks/at the door/and the fear/I feel surrounded/knocked my courage/to the floor..._

Just then, Avalon started to move her hips as Anti slid on his feet towards her and pulled her into his arms, with one hand on her hip and the other holding her hand...before they started to dance a small bit of the Argentine Tango.

 _AVALON: Someone stalks/it's getting closer/something stirs/in my soul/something tugs at my heart strings/and I try/to gain control/PRE-CHORUS/There's a beast just 'round the corner/someone I've never seen/but he's quietly familiar/like a drum entrancing/it's darkness like a cloud/I am just outside it's reach/I don't know what it wants me...but it's so enticing/CHORUS/Wake me/I'm giving all I have but you can't see/me/locked in this cage/fighting silently/here's the moment you can try to/wake...me...up/spiral down and/wake...me...up/animate me/wake me/wake me up!_

Soon, Anti let her go, letting Avalon spin around...and land inside of Jack's arms. "Jack?" Her voice echoed through the black abyss. His ocean eyes piercing her hazel blue ones. His smile, so soft and genuine towards her. And his hold...so loving. They too started to dance a bit once she started singing again.

 _AVALON: Are you sure/that we're strangers/or have/we met before/and this dream/it feels so familiar/is this dejavu or more/I can't move/but I can feel them/like they're both/inside my mind/one is pure/heart full of honor/and the other/so undefined/PRE-CHORUS/There's a prince just 'round the corner/someone I think I've seen/and he's quietly familiar/like someone out of a dream/his goodness like the light/I am just outside his reach/I don't know why he wants me...but he's so inviting/CHORUS/Wake me/I'm giving all I have but you can't see/me/locked in this cage/fighting silently/here's the moment you can try to/wake...me...up/spiral down and/wake...me...up/animate me/wake me/wake me up!_

Just then, they released each other, and he backed away from her. Two spotlights landed on both Jack and Anti, making Avalon look between the two.

 _AVALON: In my waking/I could tell you all that's in my heart/if you weren't so late/maybe we'd never be apart/if I were awake I'd show you/all I've ever known/so wake me/wake me from this nightmare/wake me...take me...home._

After that moment, she was taking turns, dancing with Anti, then Jack, then back to Anti, and then back to Jack. It repeated in that order as the song began to come to an end.

 _AVALON: Wake me/I'm giving all I have but you can't see/me/locked in this cage/fighting silently/here's the moment you can try to/wake...me...up/spiral down and/wake...me...up/animate me/wake me/wake me up!_

Then they stopped and only Jack was in a spotlight in front of her, while Anti was nowhere to be seen. Just Jack and his gorgeous smile...knowing it was for her. _Is it really Jack who can save me?_

 _AVALON: And maybe somehow/he can break this spell I've fallen under/maybe somehow..._

 **(End of song)**

Jack and Avalon moved closer to each other, as Jack took Avalon's hands into his, while they stared deeply into the other's eyes. "Jack..." Her voice echoed as she spoke.

"I'm waiting...whenever you're ready..." Jack's voice echoed through the abyss as well as he told her his feelings. They were inches from the others face, as they were leaning in to each other, when...

XXXXXXXXXX

...Avalon woke up as she sat up on the couch quickly, scaring Jack in the process as he was on the phone.

"Yeah, dude. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." Jack said before he hung up with Mark and put his phone away. He took Avalon into his arms and rubbed her back for comfort. "It's okay, Avalon. It was just a nightmare."

"I...I think it was somewhere in between a nightmare and a dream." Avalon said as she quickly raised out of the cabin.

"What's wrong with her now?!" Yvette asked as she stood there with worry in her eyes.

"I'll go see." Jack said in reply as he ran after her outside.

"I hope she's okay." Toria said.

"Same." Yvette began. "Anyway, keep looking! There has to be some way to get Jack and Anti from being connected by the heart."

"You got it." Toria said in return as she went back to typing up on her computer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Avalon!" Jack called out to her, making her stop in the field as she slowly starts wiping away the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?!"

"Everything!" Avalon yelled as she spun around to look at him. "I just had a dream, where, I was with both you and Anti! And, at the end...it was only you that was standing there with me!"

"So?" Jack asked as he stepped closer to her.

"So!?" Avalon yelled in response. "I don't know what that means! It's been forever since I felt any sort of this kind of feeling! The last time I did, the guy ended up dead!"

"Ava..."

"So don't act like everything will be alright, when I know that if I start developing these for you, you'll just be letting your fans down! CAUSE YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

Immediately after hearing her words, he ran up to her and pulled in, kissing her with such a force that it took her by surprise. But it didn't mean she didn't like it. She had kissed him back before feeling him pull away and look into her eyes.

 **(SONG: "If I never knew you" – Pocahontas – Elsie Lovelock duet cover)**

"I'm not easily killed." He said with a smirk, making Avalon blush before she shook the feeling off and pushed him off, not too hard.

"Damn it, Jack! Don't you see!" She began. "It would have been better if we never met, none of this would've happened."

"Avalon..." Jack said as he took her hand into his, making a spark rush up her arm and down her spine, with Jack feeling the same sensation. "...I'd rather go through all this right now, then live forever without knowing you."

 _JACK: If I never knew you/if I never felt this love/I would have no inkling of/how precious life can be/and if I never held you/I would never have a clue/how at last I'd find in you/the missing part of me/in this world so full of fear/full of rage and lies/I can see the truth so clear/in your eyes/so dry your eyes/and I'm so grateful to you/I'd have lived my whole life through/lost forever/if I never knew you._

 _AVALON: I thought our love would be so beautiful/somehow we'd make the whole world bright/I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong/all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night/but still my heart is saying/we were right/for if I never knew you/(JACK: There's no moment I regret)/if I never felt this love/(JACK: since the moment that we met)/I would have no inkling of/(JACK: if our time has gone too fast)/how precious life can be/(JACK: I've lived at last)._

Jack pulled her into his arms and started leaning in to kiss her again, only to have her push him a way a bit, but not to far, for their lips were still inches from each other.

"Jack...I-I can't..."

"Why can't you? You're letting your fear take over."

"But..."

"But nothing."

 _JACK: And I'm so grateful to you/I'd have lived my whole life through/empty as the sky..._

 _AVALON: ...never knowing why..._

 _BOTH: Lost forever/if I never knew you._

Just at that moment, Avalon and Jack leaned in completely and kissed once again, not knowing that Yvette and Toria were watching from the window.

"It's about time." Toria said smiling.

 **(End of song)**

But the other people that were watching, were standing in the shadows, one with his glowing green eyes and the other with her glowing red eyes.

"So...what now?" Anti asked as he looked at Kasai.

"I'll tell you what we do now..." The young female demon began. "...we go to plan B."

"But that involves..."

"It's worth getting rid of my host!" Kasai yelled. "Now be a good little demon and behave!" And with that, she made Anti disappear out of her sight while she held the dagger that had Jack's legal name on the side of the blade. "Say goodbye to another opportunity at love, Ava...for you won't get another chance at it."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Howdy guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been having major writer's block for the rest of this chapter. Thankfully, I got the idea while watching AntiSepticEye moments on YouTube. So, here it is. Let me know what you think Chapter 7 should be. I would really like to see what you guys think should happen next.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and have a great day!**

 **~Brittany Bauer~**


	7. SEVEN

__Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing__

 ** **Bold +**** _ _italicized__ **** ** _ **flashback/memory**_**

 ** **Bold = dream/nightmare****

 ** ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story****

Lightning lit up the sky, making Jack and Avalon pull away and look up, seeing gray clouds form throughout the semi dark night. It wasn't that surprising though, because the sky was always gray in Ireland. But this gray sky looked darker and full of more demonic magic. Something Avalon knew well thanks to Kasai.

"What's going on out here!?" Toria yelled as she ran out with Yvette.

"It's our other halves!" Jack yelled back. "They're taking over now!"

"No...!" Avalon yelled as she touched her necklace. "...just Kasai! This is her power!"

"Then what do we do?!" Yvette yelled over the whistling winds of dark magic.

"Well obviously we have to stop her!" Avalon yelled as a vision of an abandoned house entered her brain, and then the woods by Jack's cabin. "Follow me!" She ran towards the clearing, with Yvette, Toria, and Jack following behind as they ran into the woods, trying to find the house Avalon saw in her vision.

"Where are we going?!" Jack yelled the question as he ran into Toria as they had stopped. It felt like they were running for more than just 3 minutes. "Whoa."

In front of them was a big dark house that looked like it was there for decades. It had some siding coming off and the roof just looked chipped from the rough weather. Windows were broken and the front door was missing. How was it that this house was still around?

"This place...it's..." Avalon began before hearing screams behind her, making her look back and to see...no one but Jack. Toria and Yvette were gone! "Toria!? Yvette!?" She called out as Kasai's laughter echoed throughout the house.

" _They're mine now, Avalon."_ Her voice said, making Avalon clench her hands into tight fits and her teeth out of anger.

"She'll pay for that!" She then ran into the house, with Jack following after her. "Kasai...!" She called as her one eye glowed red and back. "...COME OUT!"

 **("No More Mama" - Random Encounters)***

The invisble door closed behind them with force, making them jump before feeling Kasai behind them again. They looked and saw Kasai in all her evil glory.

KASAI: Kasai's coming.

AVALON: (to JACK) Run.

Avalon and Jack quickly get out of the room Kasai came out in and bumped into each other as they tried to run. Avalon pointed for him to go one way while she went another, and hid behind a table.

KASAI: Kasai will look after you.

 _AVALON: Did I make a grave mistake/I don't know what/to do/heart is racing_ (thinks of JACK and her first kiss.) _now she's chasing/not just me but you._

Jack is running in the halls, looking for a place to hide, when he sees Anti, tied up in a room, with a gag of duct tape on his mouth, as Kasai appeared behind him, with a dagger in her hand. "What?" He said as he quickly hid behind the wall next to the door.

 _JACK: What is wrong here/with all this fear/she's heading right for me/piercing eyes/that cuts like knives/I wish this was a dream._

 _KASAI: Come on, Jackie/come on back, see/your time's come/to an end!_

Just then, Jack felt like he couldn't breathe, and when he looked, Kasai had cut Anti's throat. And since they were still connected to each other, Jack...fell to the ground dead.

Avalon was running up the stairs, and hid behind a wall, hoping Kasai couldn't see her.

 _AVALON: Palms are sweating/brow is getting/damp with perspirant fear/hands are shaking/I can't do this no more...!_

 _KASAI: ...Kasai's here. The pitter/and patter/of feet/I heard him/he is gone/my sweet._

AVALON: No... (turns the corner and sees JACK with blood on his neck; runs up to him and kneels by his side.) _No this can't be/you can't leave me/I can't go on/without you/what's the scraping (KASAI: you can go and try to hide)/no escaping (KASAI: but just know/I will always find)/so I must fight/all alone now!_

 _KASAI: away/to get/my precious friend._

Avalon kissed Jack's forehead quickly before running down the stairs again, and into the clear, opening foyer, waiting for something to pierce her back, but instead, Kasai popped out of nowhere in front the young singer, making her fall back onto her butt, with her necklace falling off.

KASAI: Kasai is looking out for you.

Avalon noticed her necklace on the ground, and picked it up with an idea forming in her head. The only way to make things go back to normal.

 _VOICES: Terror/trauma/no more mama/terror/trauma/no more mama_

 _KASAI: No more running/Kasai's coming!_

Just then, Avalon stood up quickly and smashed the necklace against the floor, making a bright light fill around the area, and around the bodies of her team...and love.

 **(End of song)**

Kasai's screams were the last thing Avalon heard before her life ended in the bright abyss.

"My name is Avalon Mars..." Avalon's voice spoke up in the white light. "I'm not a normal girl. I wake up everyday, and pray that Kasai doesn't take over today. She's my demon. But, I feel different...like I'm free today. That is, until I start acting like I'm having a seizure, which usually means she's coming out.

"Yvette and Toria, my two best friends, and partners in trying to solve this mystery, have done countless attempts to keep her at bay. And they'd work...but not for a long period of time.

"Then I met Jack the same day. And, when he was around, even after being with Anti attached to his heart, I felt safe around him. I just want to go back. Go back to the day I met him...without Kasai, or Anti, or any demon that could take my life and his. I want my friends back...

"...I want my love back."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack woke up and sat up quickly, finding himself in his bed again, as he looked around, seeing himself in his room. "What? I'm alive? How...?" He began to ask himself until he heard someone humming in the kitchen outside of his room.

"Signe?" He asked himself as he stood up and throwing on a pair of jeans before walking out the door, to see Signe, sitting at the table in the kitchen again, reading the same book as she was the other day, and eating the same lunch. "Signe?" He said out loud this time, catching her attention.

"Hey Sean!" She said as she stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. He hugged her back, but it wasn't like all the other hugs he'd given her. He was still reeling to the fact...that he went back in time to the day that his demon came out, and that Avalon...

 _Avalon! Is she okay?!_ He thought to himself, as Signe gave him a quick kiss on the lips.But she could tell something was up when she pulled away from him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toria and Yvette were in the living room, sitting on the couch, and remembering what happened moments ago, before looking at each other.

"Do you think...?" Toria began with worry in her eyes.

"The power of that necklace was too much for her. She shouldn't be alive if she is." Yvette answered, as the clicking of heels was heard upstairs. "But I guess she is."

Avalon was walking down the stairs, wearing a normal sky blue sun dress with spaghetti straps and a rose pattern on the right side of her stomach. She was still wearing her black netted tights and black leather boots, but those were just part of her everyday wardrobe.

But the one missing piece of her wardrobe, that she was grateful to have it disappear...was the necklace that belonged to her demon...her worst nightmare. Kasai was gone for good.

Avalon hit the final step, getting Toria and Yvette to run around the corner and see her standing there with surprise and hope in their eyes. She looked at them, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in her whole life.

"She's gone." She said, as Toria screamed and gave her friend a hug.

"Oh, it's so nice to see what you'd be like without that witch!" She yelled as she pulled away.

"Yeah, same." Avalon smiled back before something hit her brain like a ton of bricks, making her look over at Yvette with hope in her eyes. "Yvette...how's Jack?"

"I would hope he'd be fine." Yvette answered with a smile. "There's only one way to find out."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Sorry for the late update. Merry Christmas to you all and to you all a goodnight (lol)!**


	8. EIGHT

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

 **Bold +** _italicized_ **** ** _flashback/memory_**

 **Bold = dream/nightmare**

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Jack fixed the collar on his button up plain white shirt before he heard his phone ding, making him walk over to it and look at it. It was a text from Mark. He smiled as he opened up the message, seeing that Mark was coming to Ireland for a short while and he couldn't wait to see him and Signe again. But seeing Signe's name instead of Avalon's sort of tore him up a bit. He loved Signe, but ever since Avalon was in his life, he'd been feeling like he wanted to find her again and talk to her.

"Sean! Someone's at the door!" Signe's voice broke him from his thoughts, making him lock his phone quickly and put it in his back pocket. He didn't even hear someone knock on the door. Who could it have been. He walked over to it and opened it up, only to see Yvette standing there with Toria and...

"Avalon!" Jack perked up when he saw her. She smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him, having him hug her right back with the love that he had for her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered before looking at the living room and seeing Signe sitting in a chair reading a book. This made her quickly pull away out of surprise.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked out of worry.

"Signe's alive?" Avalon whispered with surprise tainting her voice. She knew they went back in time from when everything started, but she forgot that Signe would be alive again too.

Jack looked over at Signe, seeing her sitting there in her beautiful blue knee-length strapless dress and wedged heels of shoes, and sighing on the spot, he looked back at Avalon and grinned with sorrow. "Yeah, she is." He said, as he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ava."

"I…" Avalon was at a loss for words, before taking a deep breath and letting out as she grinned towards Jack, trying to feign her happiness for him. "I'm happy for you, Jack."

"Avalon…"

"Where are you two heading off?"

Jack just sighed in defeat as he stared into Avalon's eyes, seeing the hurt in them. "We're heading to a Halloween Party at the old Opera House down the street."

"Oh, how nice," Avalon said as she quickly wiped away a tear. "I hope you have fun." And with that, she ran away from the home.

"Jack, was that Avalon I just saw?" Signe called from the living room, making him look at her with Toria and Yvette.

"Uh…yeah! She just realized she had an errand to run!" Jack lied, which made Toria sigh as she walked away.

"Oh, okay! Well, we should be heading out soon!"

"Then, I'll just leave you," Yvette stated as she looked over at Jack. "I hope you're making the right choice."

"Yvette, I…" Before Jack could speak, Yvette walked out of the home, leaving a bewildered man in her place.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Ava," Toria began as she sat on the bench with Avalon, trying her best to comfort her. Yvette had walked out at this point and saw them, as she made her way over.

"I am too," Avalon stated. "I didn't know Signe would come back from the dead if I broke that necklace!"

"We didn't either, dear," Yvette chimed in.

"But, hey! There'll be other men, right?!" Toria stated with a smile.

Avalon just let a tear fall, showing that she didn't feel the same way as her eccentric friend. She felt connected with Jack, especially after that kiss they shared before the final battle with Kasai. She felt sparks with him…she felt the fireworks. And for once, the man she loved, didn't end up dead. Well, he did…but he was back, just like Signe.

"You know what?! Why don't we go to that Halloween Party?!" Toria yelled as she stood up. "We could use some fun after years of trying to get rid of that monster!"

"I don't know, Toria," Yvette began with worry. "I mean, Avalon doesn't seem to be in the best…"

"Yeah…let's go!" Avalon yelled as she stood up from the bench. "I rarely went out with Kasai apart of me! So let's do it!"

"Awesome!" Toria yelled with excitement.

"Okay…if you're sure," Yvette stated as they walked over to her car, got in, and drove off, back to Yvette's.

XXXXXXXX

The Opera House was packed with people either in costumes for the holiday, or just wearing normal formal attire. Jack was at the snack table with Signe, eating a small cookie when he noticed Toria and Yvette walk in. Toria was in a cute little doctor costume, while Yvette was a pirate. But the girl he paid the most attention, was Avalon, who was wearing this beautiful, flowing red strapless gown with black strappy heels. Her brown hair was still hanging down, but it didn't look as frizzy as normal.

"Whoa…" Was all he could say under his breath as he stared, seeing Avalon walking away from her friends and towards the doors that lead to the stage.

"Sean!" Signe yelled, making Jack jump and look at her with surprise. She was just grinning at him as she placed her hand on his arm with a gentle touch. "I can see the spark with us is gone."

"Signe, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" The young artist began as she stared into his eyes, smiling now. "Just go and get her."

"But…"

"We'll always be best friends." And with that, she let go of his arm and walked away. This made Jack confused for a moment, as he realized she just broke up with him. But that also meant…

"Avalon…" He quickly finished his cookie and started walking towards the doors to the stage, not realizing Toria and Yvette were watching this.

XXXXXXXX

Avalon stood there onstage, waiting. Just waiting. Waiting for something to stir inside her. Waiting for that thing that was a part of her for 21 years to come out. But nothing came. Nothing stirred. Nothing spoke. It was just her, standing on the stage in the theatre, alone for the first time in her life, while the music played from out in the lobby.

"Finally...I'm free," She said with an excited smile painted on her face. "I can finally be myself."

 **("Finding Neverland" – Zendaya cover) [I think it's a cover from the play]**

 _AVALON: Whenever I was frightened/or I felt alone/I turned to the night sky/and a star I call my own/somewhere I could run to/just across the Milky Way/if you like, I could take you/it's just a lightyear and a day/CHORUS/We can sail away tonight/on a sea of pure moonlight/we can navigate the stars/to bring us back home/in a place so far away/we'll be young/that's how we'll stay/every wish is a command/when we find ourselves in Never/Neverland._

Jack walked in, seeing Avalon dancing around the stage, as her gown twirled with her...which made the young gamer smile with love in his eyes.

 _AVALON: Through all my make believe/there's some reality/in your reflection/there's much more than you see/all that you hope for/you hope for today/it's the love someone gives you in/an unconditional way/CHORUS/We can sail away tonight/on a sea of pure moonlight/we can navigate the stars/to bring us back home/in a place so far away/we'll be young/that's how we'll stay/every wish is a command/when we find ourselves in Never/Neverland._

Avalon started pretending to be dancing with someone, with her eyes closed in peace, when she felt someone grab her hand, and put her in their arms. She opened her eyes to see Jack in front of her. "Jack!" She exclaimed as he chuckled before he twirled her and then dipped her.

 _AVALON: Picture a land/you never have seen/where life is eternal/and evergreen/future of happiness/all in your hands/all in this place/I created/that I call Neverland!_

Jack and Avalon danced like the professional dancers on Dancing with the Stars (well some of them, and dancing the waltz) while Yvette and Toria watched them from the doorway with smiles on their faces.

 _AVALON: We can sail away tonight/on a sea of pure moonlight/we can navigate the stars/to bring us back home/in a place so far away/we'll be young/that's how we'll stay/and with your hand in my hand/I am closer now to finding/Neverland..._

Jack and Avalon slowed down as they spun around with their eyes locked onto the others, while they smiled at one another.

 _AVALON: ...and with your hand in my hand/I am closer now to finding/Neverland...Neverland...Neverland._

 **(End of song)**

Jack and Avalon were smiling at each other for the longest time, not wanting this moment to end. That is, until Avalon's smile faded into a worried frown. "Jack, what are you doing with me? I thought you were with Signe!"

"I was," Jack began. "But we just broke up."

"What? Why?"

"She could sense I liked someone else...and that someone, is you." Avalon stared at him for a moment, with surprise written on her face, before smiling at him, as he leaned in with her doing the same, and sharing a long and passionate kiss. Toria squealed from the doorway, but was hit by Yvette to settle down.

"Nice choice...Jack," Yvette said under her breath, with a smile before walking away with Toria following her, while Jack and Avalon were still kissing one another.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mark walked into the old cabin, seeing no one there, as he looked around some. "Damn...must have been some night for them," He stated as one of his eyes turned black, while the other turned red. "It's a shame that their happily ever after...won't last forever."

 **THE END?**

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry it took forever to upload this last chapter. I've had writer's block as well as no motivation to write it. Plus, I hadn't watched Jack's channel in a while, so there was also that.**

 **But I hope you liked how I ended the story. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. But I do ship Septiishu! Don't think that I don't! I think Jack and Wiishu is a cute couple and don't want to see anything bad happen to them! SETIISHU4LIFE!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading the story. If you liked it, PUNCH the fave button in the face, LIKE A BOSS, and, high fives all around *WAPOOSH! WAPOOSH!* But thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes…IN THE NEXT STORY!**

 **Au avoir!**


End file.
